


ansiosa

by astraljinsoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 97 line centric, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/F, acab haha, also by a show - the alienist, but others show up as characters, dialogue centric kinda, inspired by a game - la noire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraljinsoul/pseuds/astraljinsoul
Summary: As a teenager, Sooyoung was always interested in crime dramas in television. Now, she works as a homicide detective in the Blockberry Police Department but things aren't as interesting and nice in the real world. She learns things, and she starts questioning the system.Jinsol works as a chief medical examiner at the local morgue. She sees bodies she recognizes now and then, but it all became a routine for her. Being friends with Sooyoung since their childhood, she gets dragged along with Sooyoung's journey.Haseul is a vice narcotics detective in the BPD. Albeit having the same passion as Sooyoung, she gets lost along the way and gets caught up in the system. She's tired, and all she wants to do is go back to the time where the three of them played hopscotch in her yard.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 6





	ansiosa

**Author's Note:**

> set in the mid 1900's  
> heavily inspired by netflix's "The Alienist" and rockstar games' "L.A Noire"  
> i recommend watching the show btw  
> also if u don’t know l.a. noire I doubt ur gonna get this at all lol  
> also also lets pretend women were allowed to be detectives in the 1900s haha  
> dialogue centric

17th of September 1947, 10:17 AM

BPD— Homicide Department Captain’s Office  
  


“Captain Wong! I guarantee you I saw this man at the crime scene with my own two eyes—”  
  


”I do not care what your eyes saw, Sooyoung! The evidence does not lie. The man in your description has a solid alibi. Your mere eyes were deceiving you!”  
  


Sooyoung blinks before she hangs her head down in shame, unable to speak. The woman in front of her sighs, swallows thickly, trying to calm herself.  
  


”As I can recall, I have specifically told you that you are in no position to be participating in this case! You even almost got yourself killed, you nonsensical moron!” Her boss slams the case documents on her desk, and Sooyoung flinches at the sound of it.  
  


“Listen,” She continues, “I want your hands off this one. Is that clear?”  
  


Sooyoung looks up, contemplating her answer. She’s right, and she knows she is. She saw that man stab the body at least fifteen times before abandoning it at the bayou. Just because there were traces of morphine in the victim’s body, doesn’t make it a Vice case. She can’t just let him escape like that, not when she knows what he looks like. And so, she answers—  
  


”Yes, ma’am.”

——

”This is a load of bullshit,” Sooyoung says, opening the door to her office. She sees the figure standing on the left side of her office, seemingly observing her badges and plaques on the wall, but pays no mind. “It wasn’t only me that saw his face, it can’t be.” She plops down on her desk chair, opening the case documents in front of her.

”Sooyoung,” her friend calls, “drop it.”  
  


”Haseul,” she retorts, “I am not going to ‘drop it’. What’re you doing in my office, anyway?”  
  


Haseul sighs, and turns to Sooyoung, “I’m here to take the case files.”  
  


”..Excuse me?”  
  


”I don’t want to have this conversation right now, Sooyoung.” Haseul exasperatedly says, “I’ve already three cases on my desk and, quite frankly, I’m fucking tired.”  
  


”A homicide case? You?” Sooyoung scoffs, “And with three cases on your hands?”

”Homicide?” Haseul raised her voice, “You still believe that? This is a Vice case!”

”Vice,” Sooyoung sighs, “You and your narcotics have nothing on my fifteen knife wounds.”  
  


”Hand it over, Sooyoung. I’m not going to say it again.”  
  


Sooyoung looks at her from behind her desk.  
  


Don’t give it to her.  
  


She looks away as she slides the documents over her desk.

——

5th of January, 1947, 3:47 PM

BPD — Lobby

Haseul sips from her coffee mug, sighing as she does so. The town has been quiet lately, and Haseul is thankful that she doesn’t have to work to get paid at the moment, “You should stop drinking coffee before you develop an addiction, you know.” She hears Sooyoung say, and chuckles. She crosses her legs as her friend sits down on the lounge sofa in front of her.

  
”I will if you stop smoking,” Haseul replies.  
  


”Fair enough. Have you heard?” Sooyoung asks, “Commissioner Kim is looking for a new Ad-Vice captain.”  
  


”What? You think I’d go?” Haseul brings her coffee mug up to her mouth and drinks.

”Well, you love the spotlight don’t you?”

Haseul looks at Sooyoung through her mug, eyes filled as if she’d taken great offense to what her friend had said. Sooyoung leans back on the sofa, “This could be a great opportunity for you, Haseul. You know how the Commissioner feels about you. You’d have a whole team on your hands. Do you not want that?”

Haseul takes her coffee mug away from her face and sighs as she swallows the bitter drink, “At first I wondered why you were almost transferred to Vice, yet now it is very clear to me,” She says, stands up from her seat, and promptly leaves Sooyoung alone.

”You talk as if you were not the same way.” Sooyoung raises her voice, making it clear that their conversation was not over. Haseul stops walking, and Sooyoung stands up from her seat, “You and I both were Patrol officers, Traffic detectives. Don’t you forget that.”

”And I am in Vice, yet you are in Homicide. It says a lot, doesn’t it, my dear batchmate?” Haseul says, looking over her shoulder. She turns around, “Work your way up yourself, as I did.”  
  
Sooyoung scoffs.  
  
She takes steps back towards Sooyoung, and says to her face, “Know your place, Sooyoung, I could have you dismissed from the department.”

——

17th of September 1947, 11:16 AM  
Local Morgue — Chief Medical Examiner’s Office

Sooyoung knocks on the door and enters without waiting for an answer. “Jinsol,” She starts, “Have you had lunch?” She hears no answer, but instead the wheels of a hospital bed being dragged along the hall. She turns around to see the person she’s looking for and repeats her question.

”Christ, Sooyoung, have you no manners?” Jinsol replies, “I’ve just finished looking at the body downtown. I don’t have an appetite for lunch.” She walks past Sooyoung to enter her office and sits on her desk chair with a sigh.

”Someone reported a body?” Sooyoung asks, “From which department?”

”Traffic.” Jinsol answers, “What is it to you anyway, homicide detective? Is it about the Jaden case?”

”Jaden case?” Sooyoung asks, confused. She sits down at the blue lounge sofa.

”Yes, the Jaden case. The one our dear friend Haseul from Vice stole from you.”

Sooyoung scoffs, ”Word spread fast,” She mutters under her breath. She continues, “Whatever. Join me for coffee?” She asks again.

”I have two more bodies to examine,” Jinsol replies.

“Is that a no?”

”..I wouldn’t turn you down, and even if I would, I couldn’t.” Jinsol reluctantly stands up from her desk chair, leaving her office and heading towards the front door of the building. “I know you want to speak with me about something. You wouldn’t have walked all the way here just for coffee.” Jinsol says.

”Well yes, but it has been quite a while since we’ve spent some time together.” Sooyoung replies.

”Right,” Jinsol murmurs, “You’re curious about the Jaden case aren’t you? But you don’t have any business in asking about it. Furthermore, I know nothing.”

”I just want to talk, Jinsol.” Sooyoung states as they enter Jinsol’s car.

  
Sooyoung puts her coffee mug down as Jinsol sips on hers. “15 knife wounds, yes?” Sooyoung asks. The other hums and swallows her drink. She answers, “Examined by yours truly. I imagine the suspect was frantic, the wounds were scattered. It seems the murder was done out of rage.”  
  
Jinsol carefully sets her mug on the table and clasps her hand together, “ If I was simple-minded,” She makes a pointed eye contact at Sooyoung, “I would think it was a case of argument gone wrong.”  
  
Sooyoung squints her eyes, “And you’re saying you aren’t simple-minded?”  
  
”I’m saying you are.”  
  
”..Whose side are you on?”  
  
”Just drop it, Sooyoung. If there was a mistake in handing it over to Vice then I’m sure they would bring it back to you, anyway.”  
  
”I doubt that. You were my partner for a few cases so you, of all people, should know how corrupt that damned department is.” Sooyoung pauses, “How is this not bothering you at all?”  
  
Jinsol doesn’t reply for a while. She makes this pause obvious to the both of them by taking another sip on her coffee. ”Have you heard of the Hawes case?” Jinsol asks.   
  
”I don’t think I have.”  
  
”It was a case I worked on for a while.”  
  
”Before you were moved to the morgue?”  
  
“Yes, but before I was moved or transferred,” Jinsol says, “I was demoted.”  
  
”The Hawes case,” She continues, “was the case that proved my demotion. It was also the case that took Haseul into the Vice department.”  
  
The table fell silent.  
  
”You’ve not told me this,” Sooyoung says, to which Jinsol nods, ”You were too busy frolicking over the promotion you wanted.”  
  
Sooyoung makes a face, ”And this is relevant because?”  
  
”Because right now, I feel like the universe is playing a game on me. It feels like deja vu, or whatever it is they call it.” She chuckles.  
  
”I’m sorry? I don’t think I’m following.”  
  
Jinsol sighs, “A homicide, disguised as a Vice case, and an unsuspecting detective trying to bring justice to a corrupt system. Sound familiar?”  
  
Sooyoung doesn’t say anything, taking in the information her friend just told her. Jinsol doesn’t wait for her answer.  
  
”Believe it or not, Sooyoung, this has happened before, to me, and not only me, but to countless other detectives too. Maybe one day they’ll give you the case that _makes_ you,” She says bitterly as she hangs her head down at the last sentence.  
  
——

  
  
17th of September 1947, 1:43 PM  
Crime scene — Factory Backyard

  
”Why is it so pale?” A patrol officer asks the coroner as she pokes the unconscious body with the tip of her boot.  
  
”Heejin,” Her partner calls, “Stop that. I’ve called a Vice detective to the site.”  
  
”Why?”  
  
”..What? Because there’s a dead body on the ground?”  
  
”No, Chaewon- I mean, why did you call a Vice detective? You know how they are, you should’ve called homicide.”  
  
”There’s a syringe down the alleyway,” The coroner says, not looking at the two officers.

“Right,” Heejin says, “I saw that.”  
  
A few minutes later, a car pulls up in the alleyway. Haseul steps out and pats down her suit.  
  
”Detective Jo?” Chaewon asks, “Body’s over here.”  
  
Haseul hums and crouches down for a better look at a piece of evidence on the floor. It’s another syringe and she sighs, having looked over at least 10 of them since the day started. She thinks about how her life has become so routine-like.  
  
”Detective?” A voice calls.  
  
Haseul looks up to see the coroner, “Hyunjin,” She places her hands on her knees and stands back up, “Anything interesting on the body?’  
  
”It’s pale,” Hyunjin answers, “The factory workers say they didn’t see the body this morning, so that could only mean one thing.”  
  
”Overdose? Again?”  
  
”Well, sure,” She shrugs, “I have to take it to the morgue to identify the drug.”  
  
”By all means,” Haseul waves her hand in a dismissive manner, turns on her heel and doesn’t bother looking at the body, “I think it’s opium in the syringe, by the way, but please inform me when you’re done.” She calls back.  
  
Hyunjin shakes her head, “These Vice detectives are really full of themselves, aren’t they?”  
  
”Tell me about it,” Heejin sighs.  
  
Haseul enters her car and makes her way back to the precinct.  
  
  


17th of September 1947, 2:13 PM  
BPD — Front Entrance

“The free ride is greatly appreciated, m’lady,” Sooyoung says as she tips a non-existing hat in a mocking manner towards Jinsol inside the car.  
  
Jinsol smiles endearingly, ”It’s nice doing charity work now and then.”  
  
Sooyoung scoffs and shakes her head as she watches her friend’s car leave.  
  
”Detective Ha? The Homicide department is having a meeting.”  
  
Sooyoung turns to the voice, “Yeojin! Haven’t seen you in a while, you rug rat,” she says as she ruffles the younger one’s hair.  
  
”Yeah, well,” Yeojin slaps the hand off her head, “Maybe you’d see me a lot more when you do your work properly.”  
  
”Hey, now..”  
  
”The Homicide department is having a meeting,” She repeats.  
  
Sooyoung sighs, “Fine.”  
  
She makes her way towards the front doors, but a familiar car pulls up in the driveway. She unconsciously waits for the owner to step out, expecting a particular person. The car door opens and out steps the person she was anticipating. She slightly squints.  
  
Haseul takes steps towards the entrance, but Sooyoung was blocking her way. They have a mini stare-down for a brief moment before— “Excuse me,” Haseul speaks up.

  
Sooyoung blinks once, twice, and steps out of the way. Her eyes trail on Haseul as she enters the building.  
  
”I expected some kind of snarky remark from you, you know?”  
  
Sooyoung turns her head towards Yeojin, forgetting she was there, “Funny, I expected you to mind your business.”  
  
”The Homicide department is having a meeting,” Yeojin repeats.  
  
”Alright, I’m going.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> acab
> 
> twt: @yurischeeks


End file.
